


Safely Home

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: After Macy and the baby are safely home from the hospital, she and Harry reveal their daughter's special name to Maggie and Mel.





	Safely Home

Harry and Macy refused to tell her sisters their daughter’s name until they were safely home from the hospital - they wanted to surprise Mel and Maggie, something which drove both of them up the wall. “How could you do this to us?” Mel asked even as she held her arms out for her niece. She didn’t get her until Macy sat down on the couch. Harry kneeled down next to his girlfriend and kissed the baby’s forehead.

“Don’t be adorable with the baby. It’s too much,” Maggie teased, her heart melting at the sight.

“Too late,” an exhausted Macy replied.

“So we have a name yet or you keeping us in suspense for the rest of her life?” Mel asked, finally looking up at them.

Macy and Harry glanced at each and grinned. “Harry and I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Vera Meghan Vaughn-Greenwood. Vera, meet Aunt Mel and Aunt Maggie.”

Both girls stared at them. “You named her Vera?” Maggie finally asked.

“Her middle name is Meghan?” Mel loved it already.

Macy nodded. “I was thinking about using Meghan as her first name but Harry vetoed it right away.”

He smirked. “I’ll deal with your Meghan Markle love but I’m not about to name my daughter after her, as amazing as she is. So it’s perfect as her middle name, just like the real Meghan Markle.” He knew way too much trivia about the Duchess of Sussex thanks to the girls.

“And Vera was my second idea - you’re my sisters, and I wanted her to understand she has family that love her,” explained Macy. Her sisters would die to protect Vera, as would she and Harry. Their little half Whitelighter/half-witch miracle terror baby (as Mel had deemed her in the womb).

“Give me the baby, please,” Maggie demanded of Mel.

Mel sighed. “Sorry, Vera, but Aunt Maggie wants you now. I’ll hold you again in a little while, okay?” She reluctantly handed Vera over to Maggie.

“I love you.” Harry kissed Macy and then moved back to one of the chairs to give them some space. He ached to hold his daughter again but he and Macy would get the time - Mel and Maggie deserved some time with Vera too.

When Vera’s eyes opened and she started to cry, Maggie murmured, “Whoa”, and returned her to Macy. “I’m not equipped to deal with this. Oh God.”

Mel laughed. “Well, you’re going to be taking care of her too, Maggie, so you can’t freak out and hand her back all the time.”

“Are you hungry?” Macy opened her shirt and fortunately, Vera began to feed from her just seconds later.

“So, will she be able to use her powers soon?” Mel had been dying to learn about her niece’s powers ever since they had discovered Macy’s pregnancy.

“It depends on the witch. Add in the fact that Vera is half-Whitelighter, and it’ll happen when it happens.” Harry was panicking internally about it but wasn’t about to tell them that.

The entire family sat back to enjoy Vera’s first few days of life, grateful that demons had wisely chosen to stay away for the time being. It wouldn’t stay like this for very long.


End file.
